Conventionally, there is known a game system, in which a game device owned by a user is connected to a server device via a communication line such as Internet, and a game content downloaded from the server device can be played. As one aspect which utilizes such a game system, there is also known a game system in which a particular user can upload a game stage of a certain game content to a server device, and another user(s) can download this game stage from the server device and play this game stage. In the case of this game system, the particular user creates a game stage with a higher challenge (difficulty) level or with a more elaborate content than that of a game stage prepared in advance, and another user(s) can play this game stage. Therefore, there are a variety of game contents, and games enjoyed by many users can be realized.
However, if the game stage created by the user can be uploaded to the server device unconditionally, disadvantageous situations may take place. For example, the game stage created by the user cannot be always cleared, different from game stages created by experts of development of games. Therefore, storage of the server device may possibly be flooded with game stages which cannot actually be cleared. Such a situation is not favorable to users who wish to play game stages which can be fundamentally cleared. In addition, cases of uploading to the server device significantly increase in number in a short time period, and may possibly go over the capacity of the server device.
Under the circumstances, Patent Literature 1 discloses a means which is able to solve the above stated problems that the game stages which cannot actually be cleared are left in the server device, or they go over the capacity of the server device in a short time. Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses that a user can create a game stage freely but can upload the game stage created by the user to a server device only after the user has cleared the game stage. As a result, only the game stage guaranteed as that which can be cleared is uploaded to the server device and another user(s) can play it. This makes it possible to prevent situations in which the game stages which cannot actually be cleared are left in the server device, or they go over the capacity of the server device in a short time period.
Patent Literature 1 specifically discloses a “TEST button” as a means which allows a user to play a game stage created by the user. Regarding the “TEST button,” it is described that the “TEST button; execute test play of created stage. When test play is cleared, upload stage data. Click UPLOAD button displayed when the test play has been cleared and input a name of a user who created the game stage and a pass word for deleting data for the purpose of uploading.”